Our Bet
by biya-kyuke
Summary: " aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengakhirinya kyuhyun-ah" WONKYU , rated M
1. Chapter 1

Our bet

Pairing : wonkyu

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae

Rated : t to m

Genre : romance, comfort

Warning : yaoi, aneh, norak, dll

Disclaimer : fic ini punya biyakyuke

(Cho Kyuhyun pov)

" yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal, silahkan tuliskan jawaban kalian ke depan" suara park songsaenim menggema keras di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bisa kulihat banyak siswa yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat. Takut, huh?

" tidak adakah yang mau maju? " sekali lagi, suara frustasi park songsaenim menggema. Aku menyeringai. Hampir saja menyeringai sangat lebar. Sedetik lagi, akan terjadi saat-saat membahagiakan, saat park songsaenim menyadari bahwa ternyata Cho Kyuhyun lebih cerdas daripada 'dia'.

" uhm.. Biarkan saya yang menyelesaikannya, songsaenim " suara itu. Sontak aku membalikkan badan, menatap ke 'dia' yang sedang berjalan kedepan kelas.

" ya! Kau mau mati? Aku yang akan maju! " aku berteriak kearahnya, mengundang semua mata teman sekelas untuk memandang wajah marahku.

Tak kulihat wajah takutnya saat mendengar bentakanku. Sial!

" kau terlambat sedetik, anak kecil " ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek

" ya! " aku baru saja akan mengamuk saat ku dengar suara park songsaenim berteriak.

" Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan membuat keributan ! "

################

" ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah memusuhinya, akui saja kalau dia lebih pintar " huh! Suara Donghae, sahabatku bahkan terdengar sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"…."

" ya tuhan, kau benar-benar keras kepala! Anak Choi itu tak akan berhenti membuatmu kesal kalau kau terus-terusan memberikan perlawanan " aku mendelik mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Anak ini, benar-benar pecundang.

" pecundang.." Aku memberi Donghae tatapan mengejek.

" aissh kyu, berhentilah menghiraukan Choi bodoh itu. Aku mohon." Donghae membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan memohon.

" haaaah, kau ini. Sudahlah. Berhenti membujukku. Aku bukan pecundang. " aku menanggapinya dengan malas.

" kau akan semakin lama terikat dengannya kalau kau tetap bersikeras… " Donghae bergumam pelan.

" ini urusanku hae. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Saat aku sudah menang darinya. Aku akan benar-benar mengakhirinya. " aku menepuk pundak Donghae pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

" cepatlah akhiri semua kebodohan ini. Cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tau. Aku tak mau sahabatku terbaikku dianggap aneh."

.

.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan dengan tak bersemangat. Donghae sudah pulang duluan. Dan hari ini, aku kalah lagi. Choi Siwon brengsek! Seharusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat tadi. Seharusnya semuanya berakhir hari ini. Aku tahu, Donghae sangat mengkhawatirkan perasaanku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya merengek padaku agar aku menghentikan taruhan bodohku dengan Choi Siwon. Taruhan yang sebenarnya sangat merugikanku. Taruhan yang kami sepakati karena keangkuhanku.

(Cho Kyuhyun pov end)

_(flashback on)_

" _kyu! Dikelas akan ada siswa baru. Aku dengar dia sangat pintar dan tampan." Donghae berkata dengan nada antusias yang dibuat-buat._

" _benarkah? Lalu, apa peduliku?" Tanya Kyuhyun acuh_

" _aisssh, anak bodoh! Kau mau saat dia masuk kekelas kita, dia mengalahkanmu di semua mata pelajaran? Ya tuhan, membayangkannya pun aku kesulitan" Donghae kembali menggoda Kyuhyun._

" _berhenti membicarakan hal-hal bodoh, hae. Lagipula, sekalipun anak itu benar-benar seperti yang kau katakan, aku tak yakin kalau dia bisa mengalahkanku." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap remeh pada Donghae_

_._

_._

" _Choi Siwon imnida, " Kyuhyun melirik malas pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian dikelasnya._

" _aissh, tampan sekali."_

" _kyaa.. Dia tersenyum!"_

" _lihat lesung pipinya, ya tuhan, aku bisa gila"_

_Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar gumaman kagum para murid perempuan di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun melirik kesampingnya dan mendapati Donghae masih tertidur. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. 'kalau isu bahwa anak itu tampan memang benar, berarti Donghae tidak berbohong padaku' _

_Kyuhyun bisa melihat anak itu- Siwon- berjalan kearah bangku kosong di deretan belakang. Anak itu bahkan tidak berhenti menebar senyumnya. Tebar pesona, huh?_

" _baiklah semuanya, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" suara park songsaenim menginterupsi gumaman kecil para murid perempuan yang masih sibuk mencuri-curi pandang kearah Siwon. _

" _hei, berhenti bicara. Gumaman kalian membuatku ingin muntah" Kyuhyun berujar sinis._

" _huh, apanya yang satu level ? Anak itu ramah, tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun, sinis." Seorang murid perempuan berkomentar pelan. _

'_huh? Aku, sinis? Sial!' Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggebrak meja._

"_hei, Cho bodoh! Ya tuhan, kau benar-benar mengagetkanku." Donghae yang terbangun langsung saja mengomel._

" _Cho Kyuhyun! Apa masalahmu?! " park songsaenim berteriak tak sabar._

_Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, lalu bergerak menghampiri murid perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sinis. Yang merasa menjadi objek tatapan Cho Kyuhyun pun mulai gelisah._

" _kau seharusnya menjaga mulutmu, perempuan menjijikkan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu keluar kelas._

" _hey Cho! Kembali masuk!" Donghae berteriak sembari menyusul Kyuhyun._

"…_.."_

_._

_._

" _hai, boleh aku duduk bersama kalian?" Suara berat dan ramah membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergerak untuk menatap si pemilik suara._

" …_.." Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan memasang raut kesal._

" _silahkan, kau anak baru? " Donghae menanggapi dengan sopan._

" _iya, Choi Siwon imnida" Kyuhyun mendelik, lagi-lagi anak ini memperkenalkan diri. Benar-benar cari muka._

" _aku kekelas duluan" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Donghae._

" _Kyuhyun memang begitu, sinis. Tapi sebenarnya dia menyenangkan. Dia itu pintar, dia juga murid termuda dikelas. Kau bisa bertanya padanya kalau kau kesulitan mengerjakan soal." Donghae menjelaskan._

" _hmm.. " Siwon mengangguk tanda mengerti._

_._

_._

" _hari ini, ada dua nilai ulangan terbaik yang akan saya bagikan.." Park songsaenim membuka suaranya_

" _paling-paling itu kertas ulangan kita." Donghae berbisik pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai setuju._

" _Choi Siwon, silahkan maju kedepan." _

"_mwo!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun melotot bersamaan._

" _Cho! Maju!" Kyuhyun bergerak kaku, biasanya saat pengumuman nilai terbaik, namanya akan disebutkan paling awal. _

" _Choi Siwon, selamat karena telah mendapat nilai tertinggi pada ulangan kali ini, dan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus berhati-hati! Nilaimu mulai menurun!" _

_._

_._

_Hari-hari berikutnya, Kyuhyun mulai menjadi 'si nomor dua'. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Choi Siwon mulai membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya._

"_haaah.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. _

" _sudahlah kyu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan._

_._

_._

" _Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Pagi-pagi saat ruangan kelas belum begitu ramai, Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun._

" _mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. Menatap Siwon hanya akan membuatnya jengkel._

" _aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku" _

_Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati._

"_lalu?" _

" _berhenti bersikap seperti pecundang. Kalau kau benci padaku karena aku lebih pintar, itu artinya kau menyedihkan." Siwon menyeringai mengejek. Sedikit lagi, saat Cho Kyuhyun akan terperangkap kedalam rencananya._

" _jaga mulutmu" Kyuhyun mendesis pelan. Berusaha tidak terlalu peduli. Walau dalam hatinya sangat kesal._

" _ada yang ingin kuajukan padamu-"Siwon tersenyum._

"_katakan saja"_

" _kupikir kita bisa bertaruh. Dalam satu bulan ini, kau harus bisa mengembalikan dirimu ketempat yang seharusnya. Menjadi Cho tampan yang sinis dan terpintar. Mengalahkanku dalam semua pelajaran" Siwon melanjutkan._

" _apa yang bisa kau jamin kalau aku melakukannya?" Kyuhyun mulai tertarik_

" _syaratnya, pada setiap pelajaran, semua nilaimu harus lebih besar. Kau bisa meminta apapun saat kau bisa membuat aku kalah. " _

" _kalau aku yang kalah?" _

" _setiap kau kalah, kita akan melakukan seks" ujar Siwon santai._

" _mwo! Kau gila?!" Kyuhyun mengernyit._

" _huh! Benar-benar pecundang.." Siwon tersenyum mengejek._

" _oke! Mulai hari ini, kita bertaruh!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang menyeringai lebar._

_(flashback off)_

_._

_._

" tiiin! Tiiin! " suara klakson mobil, menghempaskan Kyuhyun pada dunia sadarnya.

" aku tahu kalau kau menungguku. Hari ini, kita akan melakukannya dimana?" Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

" terserah kau saja" Kyuhyun menanggapinya malas.

.

.

" eunghhh…" suara desahan pelan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" jadi, kenapa tadi membentakku, kyu?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada menggoda sambil tetap mengusap pelan tonjolan di celana Kyuhyun.

" sshhh.. Bukaa, peganghh" Kyuhyun merengek dengan wajah memerah.

" no, aku tidak ingin melakukan blow job hari ini"

"ukh! Otakmu lambat sekali Choi ! " Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh. Tangannya bergerak membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

" persiapkan dirimu sendiri, kyu~ " Siwon menyeringai saat melihat Kyuhyun bergerak ke sofa yang disediakan disamping tempat tidur.

"hhhh… hhh..hhh.." Tangan mulus Kyuhyun bergerak meremas kejantanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Siwon. Matanya sibuk terpejam seiring dengan gerakan tangannya bermasturbasi. Naik turun pada penisnya yang sudah licin karena cairan sperma.

"uhh.. Wonhh. Aku tidak tahanhh"

" hmm.. Maafkan aku kyu, aku seharusnya membantumu. Baiklah, biarkan aku mengurus bagian ini." Ujar Siwon sembari menjepit nipple Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindar dari rasa geli yang memabukkan.

" hhh.. Siwonhhh .. Aaahhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah lebih kencang saat Siwon mengecup dan menghisap nipplenya. Membuat nipplenya memerah dan menegang.

" sshh.. Jangan mendesah seperti itu kyu~. Kau membuat penisku semakin sakit" Siwon berbisik diantara desahan Kyuhyun.

" menungging sayang, tunjukkan lubangmu padaku" Siwon mulai menggodanya lagi

" asshhh.. Hmmm..uhhh jang- anhh begituhh " Siwon berusaha menjauhkan pantat kenyalnya saat merasakan lidah Siwon menusuk masuk kedalam lubangnya. Ini menjijikkan, pikirnya.

" kau harus dipersiapkan kyu…"

"uhh.. Cephh cepathh" Kyuhyun kembali memohon. Ia tidak peduli bahwa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini bukanlah hal yang pantas. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelampiasan.

" aku masuk sayang…" dengan cepat Siwon membuka penisnya yang besar mengarah tepat pada lubang Kyuhyun yang berkedut cepat.

Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat hampir gila, ia memundurkan pantatnya dengan cepat. Seakan memaksa Siwon untuk langsung melakukan penetrasi.

" aaahhh.. Si- ahhhh" tak pelak, desahan pun mulai keluar dari bibir merah Kyuhyun saat Siwon memasukkan penisnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Siwon tersenyum senang, jepitan lubang Kyuhyun saat inci demi inci Siwon mendorong penisnya, desahan Kyuhyun yang menyuarakan kenikmatan membuatnya sangat senang. Saat seperti inilah yang ia sukai. Saat dimana Kyuhyun tidak bersikap membencinya dan malah memohon dengan nada yang menurutnya sangat seksi.

" oooh.. Hard-hhhh harderrhh" Kyuhyun meremas seprai dibawahnya, gerakan penis Siwon didalam tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri. Rasa panas dilubangnya malah membuatnya semakin horny.

"hhh.. Penismu kyu, biarkan aku memanjanya" ujar Siwon disela-sela gerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya kanannya bergerak meremas penis Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya sesuai dengan ritme penetrasinya pada lubang Kyuhyun.

" wonhhh.. Ahhh.. Aku.. Aku akan keluar" Kyuhyun mengerang. Nafasnya benar-benar tercekat. Sekali lagi ia tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang Siwon tawarkan.

" eunghh.. Aaaah!" Kyuhyun ambruk saat orgasme melandanya . Tangannya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya, sekarang tinggal tangan Siwon yang masih setia melingkar pada perutnya dan jangan lupakan bahwa Siwon belum sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Penetrasinya bergerak semakin cepat. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih lemas terdorong kedepan dengan gerakan kasar.

"ahhh.. Kyu.. Kau sangat ketat sayanghh~" Siwon mulai meracau menyuarakan pikirannya.

" ahh.. Wonhh.. Sudh dahhh" Kyuhyun merengek.

" sedikit lagi kyuhh.. Uh..uh..uh.. Kyu!" Siwon menekan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menyemprotkan cairan spermanya kelubang Kyuhyun. Mengeluarkan semua hasratnya yang tidak tertampung sepenuhnya di lubang Kyuhyun. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindihnya. Kejantanannya sengaja tidak ia lepaskan karena ia masih ingin merasakan remasan lubang Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia bergumam pelan, "aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengakhirinya Kyuhyun-ah"

**TBC**

Nb : saya gatau kenapa saya nulis beginian. Padahal masih ada banyak cerita yang harus saya lanjutkan. Tapi yasudalah. Saya harap kalian suka sama ide cerita saya kali ini.

Oh iya, keep reviewing ya sodara-sodara. Doain saya juga ya, besok saya mau Mid Semester.

**BiyaKyuke**


	2. Chapter 2

" Ukh! Sakit! Keluarkan dengan pelan!" Kyuhyun meringis dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Anusnya terasa sangat perih hari ini. Padahal Siwon tidak berlaku sekasar biasanya.

" Ssshh.. Jangan dijepit seperti itu, kau akan membuat benda ini kembali 'bangun' " Siwon berbisik menggoda Kyuhyun.

" Berhenti berbicara kotor, Choi bodoh!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesalnya.

" haha… jangan terlalu serius Kyu, dan jangan terus-terusan memasang wajah horny seperti itu. "

" DIAAAAM !"

.

.

" Tok.. Tok.. Tok.."

" akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang telat Kyu~. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana heh?" Cho Ahra menatap wajah adiknya dengan ekspresi bosan bercampur kesal. Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini ia secara tak resmi menjabat sebagai pembuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

" Ck… apa semua wanita sepertimu, noona?" Kyuhyun mencibir tanpa menatap wajah Ahra yang terlihat menahan marah.

" Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau semakin kurang ajar!"

.

" Cklek.. BRAKK!" Kyuhyun membanting pintunya dengan suara berdebam keras. Tidak dihiraukannya omelan Cho Ahra yang bergema di ruang bawah.

" Ssshh.. Ukh! Sakit!" Ekspresinya langsung berubah saat berjalan kearah kasur. Ia mengelus pantatnya beberapa kali dan mengumpat saat rasa perih kembali datang. Menghempaskan diri ke ranjang dan mencoba memejamkan mata saat terdengar getaran ponsel memenuhi pendengarannya.

**Drrrt.. Drrrt… Drrrrt**

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan wajah jengkel. " Ya tuhan, apalagi ini "

**Donghae is calling**

" ya…"

" halo? Apa kau sudah dirumah Kyu?"

" hmm.."

" huh, baguslah. Tadi aku datang kerumahmu tapi kata Ahra noona kau belum pulang."

" hmm.."

" Kyu, bicaralah. Apa dia mengajakmu melakukan hal itu lagi?"

" kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui, Hae. Lalu, untuk apa bertanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Meski tahu Donghae tidak dapat melihat ekspresi bosannya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap hari. Donghae selalu memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

" Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengatakannya Kyu? Kau harus menghentikan taruhan itu. Dan berhenti menahan nafas karena rasa sakit di bokongmu. Aku bisa mendengar lirihan bodohmu." Donghae mengeluarkan kalimat frustasinya.

" Ck. Kau mengejekku Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar Donghae kembali membahas urusan taruhannya.

" Harusnya aku menemanimu pulang tadi" Donghae menyesal.

" Tak perlu repot-repot khawatir, Hae. Besok aku akan mengakhirinya. Kau lihat saja "

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

**(Siwon POV)**

Dimana Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini? Apa dia datang terlambat atau aku yang datang terlalu pagi. Tidak biasanya.

" Choi!" Aku mendongak kearah pintu masuk. Itu. Cho Kyuhyun, partner seks-ku. Milikku. Sedang menatapku dengan wajah angkuhnya. Wajah yang membuat aku memikirkan banyak cara untuk melihat perubahan ekspresinya saat berada diranjang bersamaku. Dibawahku.

" Selamat pagi, Kyu~ " Aku tersenyum. Tentu saja dengan senyum terbaikku. Tidak ada tujuan apapun dalam senyumku, hanya ingin membuatnya terkesan.

" aku ingin bicara denganmu " nada dingin, nada yang biasa Kyuhyun gunakan untuk orang-orang yang tidak ia sukai. Termasuk aku. Oh ayolah, mungkin satu sekolah sudah sangat tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun membenci Choi Siwon, murid pindahan yang merebut hati semua orang karena keramahannya. Andai saja dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan.

" aku mendengar kyu, katakan saja"

"err… Aku mau kita menghentikan semuanya" Kyuhyun berdiri sembari bersandar pada pintu masuk.

Tak ayal, perkataannya membuat senyumku sedikit memudar, tapi bukan Choi Siwon namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya. Aku bergerak sedikit, menyamankan posisi dudukku.

" hmm?"

" kita harus berhenti" suaranya melemah. Aku tahu ini bukan permintaan secara sepihak yang biasa dia lakukan. Aku bahkan sangat yakin kalau dia sedang memohon. Nada suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"kau… menyedihkan. Pecundang." Aku mencibir tanpa menatapnya.

"katakan alasanmu" lanjutku

" Ck! Kita sudah melakukan hal yang tidak wajar Choi! Dan aku tidak merasakan manfaat yang nyata dari perjanjian kita. Kau malah membuat aku menahan sakit disini setiap aku kalah. Harusnya taruhan ini bersifat adil, Choi Siwon-"

"-lagipula, bertaruh denganmu ternyata sangat membosankan. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu menang? Tidakkah kau memikirkan rasa sakit yang harus kuderita karena harus terus berada dibawahmu?" Anak ini memohon, tapi ekspresi dan nada bicaranya terdengar memerintah, atau mungkin memaksa. Huh!

" derita ? Kau salah mengartikannya Kyuhyun baby. Buktinya, aku menikmati apa yang sedang kita jalani ini. " aku mengangkat bibirku dan sedikit tersenyum.

" itu artinya kau memiliki kelainan, Choi Siwon! Kau mungkin… gay?" Nada suaranya melemah saat melihat seorang murid perempuan masuk kedalam kelas. Wajahnya terlihat was-was.

" ukh! Dengar Choi Siwon, aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang kau pikirkan. Apalagi dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Itu bukan urusanku.-"

"-dan satu hal lagi. Kau tak perlu repot-repot memaksaku untuk melanjutkan perjanjian kita. Bukankah sebuah perjanjian dianggap tidak berlaku disaat salah satu pihak memutuskan kesepakatan?" Aku menatapnya datar. Menahan rasa kesal karena dia ternyata belum merasa terikat denganku.

Benar, kami baru saja menjalani taruhan yang dia anggap bodoh itu selama dua minggu. Aku menikmati kekalahannya, dan yang tidak dia ketahui adalah bahwa aku menikmati perjanjian ini. Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu pria manis. Harusnya sikapmu juga manis. Ck!

" hmm.. Kau benar." Aku menjawabnya pendek.

" huh, akhirnya kau mau mengerti. Ternyata kau pengertian juga ya Choi? Harusnya kau bersikap seperti ini setiap hari. " aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan aku di dalam ruangan kelas. Sendirian.

"Hmm.. Tidak akan semudah itu untuk lepas dariku Cho Kyuhyun"

(Siwon POV end)

.

.

" kyu! " Donghae berteriak dari ujung koridor sekolah saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan sendirian sambil tersenyum.

" ya! Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang membuat kau terlihat begitu senang hari ini? Mana ekspresi menyebalkan andalanmu?" Donghae mengernyit saat melihat senyum tidak wajar yang terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun.

" Donghae-ah. Aku sudah melakukannya." Kyuhyun memesang ekspresi lega dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

" lakukan apa? Aish, katakan dengan cepat. Jangan seperti perempuan." Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahnya.

" aku sudah mengakhirinya. Sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang membuat tubuhku kesakitan. Ternyata melepaskan diri dari sosok Choi Siwon sangat mudah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya ia memang sedang sangat menikmati kebebasannya.

" apa memang bisa semudah itu? Kyu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Choi Siwon sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan rencana baru. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. "

" yayaya… kau tak perlu cerewet. " Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Donghae yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala.

.

.

(Kyuhyun POV)

" hari ini aku tidak akan memberikan kalian soal, tapi sebagai gantinya besok akan diadakan ulangan. Mengerti?" Suara park songsaenim yang begitu keras seakan berdengung ditelingaku. Bisakah laki-laki itu berbicara sedikit lebih lembut? Ck! Pantas saja tidak ada yang suka pada mata pelajaran matematika. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bisa tahan dengan teriakan-teriakannya saat mengajar?

Aku melirik kearah Choi Siwon. Seperti biasa, ia duduk dengan tenang di deretan belakang. Apa tadi pagi aku terlalu berlebihan? Huh, sebenarnya aku mau saja tetap bertaruh dengannya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin jika aku harus melayaninya setiap aku kalah. Bagaimana mungkin aku mebiarkan orang yang merebut popularitasku, bisa menyentuhku dengan mudah. Lagipula aku bukan gay. Dan aku bukan penikmat anal seks. Semua yang ia lakukan sangat menyakiti fisikku. Walau terkadang rasanya memang memabukkan. Perih tapi nikmat. Ya Cho Kyuhyun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kenapa malah memikirkan sensasi bercinta. Kau seharusnya fokus pada pelajaran guru yang menyebalkan ini.

Aku bergerak menyamankan posisi dudukku lalu melirik malas pada Donghae yang lagi-lagi tertidur. Anak ini!

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar kepalaku bergerak kearah Choi Siwon. Aku melirik kearahnya lagi dan sedikit tersentak saat kedua mata kami bertemu. Ternyata dia menyadari gerakanku. Oh sial!

" Teeet…teeet…teeet…" suara bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi seolah menyelamatkanku dari tatapan tajam Choi Siwon. Aku bergerak cepat mengguncang tubuh Donghae yang masih setia tidur, membuatnya menghentak kesal karena merasa terganggu. Tanpa memastikan bahwa Donghae sudah benar-benar bangun atau sebaliknya, aku melesat kearah pintudan berlari kecil. Untuk apa? Menghindari Choi Siwon tentunya.

(Kyuhyun POV end)

**TBC**

NB : Mungkin ini bukan ff yang sodarasodara harapkan untuk di publish. Mungkin ada juga yang sebagian gak suka sama chapter ini karena saya gak narok NC sama sekali. Fyi, saya udah dapet rapot hasil UTS kemarin dan hasilnya? Jelek. Ck! Padahal saya udah usaha buat belajar *mendadakcurhat*. Oh iya, saya lagi suka lagunya BAP – Warrior. itu si Zelo kalo diajak kawin kira-kira mau gak ya? :3


	3. Chapter 3

(Siwon's POV)

Aku benar-benar merasa kesal. Anak itu membatalkan perjanjian taruhan yang sudah sangat kunikmati. Otakku berfikir keras untuk menyusun rencana baru agar anak itu kembali padaku. Aku sudah memilih untuk pindah ke sekolah ini karenanya. Kenapa dia malah membuat semua usahaku terlihat sia-sia. Tapi yang kalian harus tahu, meski dalam keadaan setegang apapun, raut wajah tenangku tak akan berubah. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengobati rasa kesal ini. Aku harus mendapatkannya lagi secepat mungkin. Lagipula, aku yakin sahabatnya yang bernama donghae itu sudah mengetahui semuanya dan berusaha meminta Kyuhyunku untuk melepaskan diri dariku dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Aku melihat kesekeliling sembari berpikir. Dan aku menyadarinya. Anak itu melirik beberapa kali kearahku. Dan saat mata kami bertemu, dia langsung membuang muka dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Cho Kyuhyun, hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa kau mulai kecanduan akan diriku.

" teng... Teng..teng..." Aku melihatnya bergerak begitu cepat untuk keluar kelas tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahku lagi. Mencoba menghindariku, heh?

.

.

" tok...tok..tok" aku mengetuk ruangan bertuliskan nama " park jungsoo" dengan pelan dan berhati-hati. Orang ini punya masalah dengan pengendalian emosi. Jadi aku tak mau membuatnya mengamuk padaku hanya karena hal kecil.

" ya, masuk!" Aku mendengar teriakannya dari dalam. Huh, orang ini.

" teuki hyung.." Aku menyapanya santai.

" ya Choi Siwon! Ini masih disekolah. Bersikaplah sedikit formal" aku mendengarnya sedikit mengomel tanpa menatapku. Leeteuk hyung sedang terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas muridnya.

" dia melakukannya." Aku berbicara setengah berbisik agar tak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

" dia? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? " leeteuk hyung melirikku sedikit dengan wajah terganggu. Sungguh, dia bukanlah jenis manusia yang akan kupilih sebagai kakak ku. Hanya saja, ini takdir. Dan pada kenyataannya. Dia kakak ku. Huh!

" anak itu. Alasan dari semua ini. Cho Kyuhyun" sekali lagi aku menahan suaraku agar terdengar sangat pelan. Aku agak khawatir orang-orang akan mendengar apa yang sedang kami bicarakan, walapun aku tahu itu berlebihan.

" ada apa lagi dengan anak sombong itu? Siwon-ah kau harus berhenti mengejarnya. Ia bahkan membencimu. " leeteuk hyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan tugas muridnya untuk menatap mataku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundakku. Ia menaikkan alisnya seakan memohon.

" sudah sejauh ini. Aku tak mau ini sia-sia" aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. Kemudian menyamankan posisi dudukku.

" lalu? Kau mau membuatku terlibat sampai sejauh mana? Aku tak menyukai anak itu. " aku sedikit tersentak. Benar kata leeteuk hyung, aku bahkan terlalu menikmati hari-hari kekalahan Kyuhyun sampai lupa memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah taruhan kami berakhir.

" aku tak tahu" aku menunduk memasang ekspresi datar namun menerawang.

" cukup won. Membuatmu terlihat lebih pintar darinya saja sudah memberiku tumpukan dosa. Aku tahu semuanya. Kau bertaruh untuk satu kali seks saat dia kalah, kan? Huh, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku bahkan sangat shock, sampai-sampai hanya dengan mendengar nama anak itupun aku mual" leeteuk hyung berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

" kau tidak perlu berbicara begitu banyak hyung, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membantuku. Aku tak berbicara padamu soal taruhan itu karena aku tahu apa reaksimu. " aku mendengus sedikit. Menyuarakan kekesalanku.

" kau harus berpikir sekali lagi Siwon-ah. Anak itu terlalu angkuh. Aku tidak ingin perasaan gilamu menjadi luka tersendiri. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku khawatir." Nadanya melembut.

" ck! Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku." Aku beranjak dari hadapan leeteuk hyung dan berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan perasaan aneh. Aku tak mau membuat leeteuk hyung bertambah khawatir namun aku masih ingin mengejar Kyuhyun.

" dasar bodoh.."

(Siwon's POV end)

.

.

" tok tok tok ! Tok tok tok! Noona buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan tak sabar. Matanya melihat kebelakang dengan wajah khawatir. Entah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan, mungkin saja ia khawatir tiba-tiba Siwon sudah ada dibelakangnya.

" cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau mengganggu sekali !" Omel ahra saat membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tanpa menghiraukan omelan ahra, berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan tergesa.

" huh! Sial! " Kyuhyun mengumpat keras sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari menghindari Siwon yang tentu saja menguras banyak tenaga.

**Bip ! Bip! Bip! **

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia baru saja kelelahan berlari dan sekarang seseorang malah berusaha mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Matanya membelalak saat melihat nama sang penelpon.

**Siwon is calling**

" ya, Choi Siwon! Berhentilah menggangguku!" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan ponselnya sebelum Siwon sempat berkata apa-apa.

" babykyu pecundang, kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali. Ayo turun. Aku menunggumu di depan rumah" Siwon berdeham pelan saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sudah biasa. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

" ya! Pergi sana. Sudah tidak ada perjanjian, kan? Aisshh.. " Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia bergerak ke arah jendela. Memastikan perkataan Siwon.

" astaga..." Kyuhyun bergumam tanpa sadar saat melihat mobil Siwon yang berada didepan rumahnya.

"haha... Apa kau sedang memastikan keberadaanku babykyu? Apa perlu aku turun dan bertamu kerumahmu. Sepertinya kau sedang sendirian. Aku barusaja melihat kakakmu pergi bersama teman-temannya. " goda Siwon.

" mwo?!" Kyuhyun kembali membelalakkan matanya. Ahra noona pasti tak mengunci pintu. Tamat riwayatku, pikirnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berlari turun untuk memastikan bahwa Siwon tidak sedang berada di dalam rumahnya. Ia harus cepat. Siwon tidak boleh membuatnya seperti pecundang dirumahnya sendiri.

" haaahh" Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat mendapati pintu rumahnya terkunci rapat. Itu artinya dia aman. Tangannya bergerak mengusap keringatnya yang jatuh menetes di pelipisnya. Lega sekali rasanya.

"tap... Tap.. Tap.." Saat hendak menatap keluar jendela untuk kembali memastikan keberadaan Siwon, Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Seketika tubuhnya membeku. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas seseorang ditengkuknya. Nafasnya terasa hangat di sekitar tengkuknya, membuat Kyuhyun bahkan merinding.

" mencariku babykyu?" Ya, suara berat Choi Siwon bahkan berada sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Spontan Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena kebodohannya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani menghadap kebelakang.

" kau memutuskan taruhan begitu cepat dan itu mengganggu pikiranku" Siwon bergerak lebih maju, menggesekkan hidungnya di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun yang mematung dari belakang. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Nafas Siwon di tengkuknya sedikit membuatnya risih dan err.. Horny.

Dan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam saat merasakan ciuman-ciuman ringan yang Siwon daratkan di tengkuknya. Kakinya ikut melangkah kearah Siwon membawanya. Mereka tetap berada pada posisi yang sama. Siwon yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang sembari menciumi bagian leher dan pundak Kyuhyun yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terbawa suasana hanya mendongakkan kepala sembari mendesah menahan rasa geli yang membakarnya.

Siwon membimbing Kyuhyun untuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisi mereka. Tangannya bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bahkan tidak berhenti untuk mengecup leher Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak membuka celananya. Dan menurunkankannya perlahan. Kyuhyun tahu, mereka melakukannya secara sadar. Kyuhyun tidak menolak apapun yang Siwon lakukan karena ia barusaja sadar bahwa ia sudah kecanduan.

.

.

"ahhh.. Shhh... Please..hhh" Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas proses ereksi kejantanan Siwon. Wajahnya memerah menahan hasratnya. Siwon memijat pelan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun- dari belakang- dan mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur dan mempenetrasinya. Gerakan Kyuhyun yang menggeliat geli di pangkuan Siwon karena pijatan tangan Siwon pada kejantanannya mau tak mau membuat kejantanan milik Siwon yang sedang berada dibawahnya ereksi perlahan-lahan.

" uhh..." Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada junior Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun terganggu. Pelan-pelan ia baringkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap nyalang pada tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telihat sangat seksi dengan mata tertutup, pipi memerah dan kejantanannya yang basah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, wajahnya semakin memerah saat mendapati Siwon sedang menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring telanjang. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Siwon menyambutnya. Tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menunggunya lebih lama, Siwon membuka seluruh seragamnya dengan tergesa dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang membuat Siwon harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyuhyun. Sekarang, wajah mereka yang berjarak sangat dekat karena tarikan tangan Kyuhyun. Satu lagi tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke kepala Siwon dan menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di helaian rambut Siwon dan mendorongnya pelan, membuat bibirnya menempel pada telinga Siwon.

" ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini selesai, menjauhlah." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Siwon, Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya, membuat dirinya mengangkang dan membuat kejantanan Siwon menggesek lubang anus Kyuhyun dengan gerakan pelan.

"..." Siwon tak menjawab. Ia sedikit terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"hhh.. Please..." Kyuhyun mulai memohon saat tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari kejantanan Siwon yang menggesek lubang anusnya dengan gerakan konstan.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya sayu. Persetan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, pikirnya.

"nghhh... Akhhh...hyunghhh" Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang basah di lubang miliknya. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Kyuhyun yakin akan sangat sulit berhenti dari kecanduan akan pesona Siwon setelah hari ini.

Namun biarlah ini menjadi hari terakhir mereka melakukannya. Biarlah hari ini ia membiarkan dirinya melepaskan topeng angkuh dan membuang semua kebenciannya pada partner seksnya yang mempesona ini.

**TBC**

Nb : Haloooo... udah lama gak update fic. Dan yang lagi bisa saya terusin cuma fic ini. Soalnya saya lagi males sodara-sodara. Oh iya, saya udah update ff " Rose" tuh. kok pas saya cek lagi tuh ff yang minat udah dikit banget. Tapi ya sudahlah. Keep reviewing ya sodara sodara. Oh iya, yang punya twitter, follow akun saya ya ;) biyakyuke. Okaaaay.

**Biya-Kyuke**


End file.
